Carmelita the thief
by chromehero
Summary: Carmelita has commited a theft for the law, will she turn to the wrong side of the law, or remain true to interpol? first fanfic r&r if you like r&r if you dont. also i do NOT own any of the characters in here except a few i made up.
1. intro

Carmelita the thief

What happens when Carmelita commits a theft in the name of the law? She might get addicted to it. Then again she might hate it so much that she goes back to Interpol, but what fun is that?

She had to do it. She would despise herself for it but she had to do it. She was on a job for Interpol to try to steal the drug rings roster because they couldn't get a warrant to search the premises. So he she was sneaking through the halls and corridors of the ring leader's mansion, avoiding guards and laser alarms. At first she thought she would hate it, but she got a natural high from the thieving and sneaking and now she knew why Sly Cooper loved it so much. The adrenaline was pumping and she was having fun doing the thing she was against! She made it to the safe, and using the code that the chief had given her she got the roster. Now making it out was the hard part, she had guards that she had knocked out that could possibly come out of unconsciousness in the next few minutes, and they would be aware of her presence. So she looked around and got an idea as she saw a drainage pipe outside of the window of the office, she climbed out the window and shinnied up the pipe to the roof where there was the private helicopter for the ring leader. She hotwired it and flew it to the rendezvous point in the mountains.

Next morning

She just couldn't stop thinking about it, the rush, the feeling, the high; she had to get more, but how? Oh how could she possibly join the other side of the law? Her reverie was interrupted by a certain raccoon thief at her window.

"Why Miss Fox, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were joining my side of the law"

"Can it cooper, and just how did you know about that fiasco last night?"

"Well I was planning on stealing that same roster you did but when I saw you going for it I just sat back and watched the show"

"By the way why do you thieve? Is it because of the money? The jewels? Or is it something else entirely?"

"I steal because of the rush, the pure adrenaline it produces it just excites me so much, I'm addicted to thievery like a drunk is addicted to beer. Not the money, I could have retired long ago, the jewels, no if you saw how many I have you would faint, no it's the rush I get from stealing."

"I thought so, to tell the truth I think I'm addicted to it as well. I just don't know how to get that feeling any way else. Do you think you could help?"

"Well I don't know if I can or not, I mean how can I help you with that?"

"You are a thief aren't you? So I want to turn to thievery and you are the only criminal I know. So can I join your gang, at least until I learn the basics?"

"umm I don't know I would have to talk it over with Bentley and Murray, so after I do I will contact you tomorrow evening, say over coffee?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"If you say yes"

"Okay, over coffee then"

"No, absolutely not"

"Why Bentley?"

"Because we don't know whether or not she is telling the truth"

"We could keep her under close supervision at all times"

"Oh yeah what about when she is asleep?"

"I could do that" said sly with a mischievous look on his face.

Bentley rolled his eyes. "No sly, its just that she is our enemy and I don't trust her"

"But Bentley, you forget that she is not our enemy, she is an….undecided friend"

"Whatever, well alright she can join, but only if you keep an eye on her"

"My pleasure" Says Sly again with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Later that afternoon

"Its decided, you get to join the cooper gang. But Bentley and Murray still don't trust you so, they told me to keep an eye on you while we are on a job."

"That's okay, it is to be expected that they don't trust me I guess"

"So when can you join?"

"As soon as I resign from Interpol"

"Can you do it tomorrow?"

"Yes, I can"

"Good ill have Bentley draw up some plans for a simple heist that will help you train a little bit"

Carmelita looks at sly a little funny "Well alright"

That night

Sly was sitting on the roof across from the bank with Carmelita, instructing her on how to do the rail walk. "It's a lot like tightrope walking except for the fact that the rope in tight rope walking is usually bigger, so just keep you balance and just concentrate on the other side" they had practiced a little at the safe house, on a piece of rope a few feet off the floor and she was fairly good at it, but Sly didn't know if she was going to be able to make it across the 50 foot gap between the buildings. His binocucom rang at that moment and Bentley told them it was green, so sly jumped on the rope and ran across and Carmelita followed with a little bit of wobbling. Making it to the other side he saw his access point, a ventilation shaft heading down into the building. When Carmelita got across, he pointed to the way in and told her to belly crawl through it. When they emerged on the other side there was a laser wall, sly nimbly jumped through it and told Carmelita to try to get through with out touching any lasers, she looked around and saw that there was only one way through and it was going to be hard to get through, so she took a deep breath and dashed through the first hole, rolled through the second, and slid under the third. As she emerged breathless, Sly clapped, and patted her on the back. They went on down the corridor and found the vault. It was a fortress of steel and titanium, but sly just laughed, because the lock on it was a combination lock. "pay attention on how to break into one of these safes" Sly said as he walked up to the safe and put his ear to the door, as he twisted the knob he waited for the telltale click that would signal that the pin had been triggered, he then switched the direction. When the safe opened they grabbed a few money bags and started out, on the same path.

Later that night

"Okay I think that considering it was her first bank heist Carmelita did fairly good with everything we threw at her, but now we have to pack up and leave for Australia, Sydney to be exact, for a few weeks, we have a contractor there for us to work for, he's leaving all the planning to us. Alright so let's pack up, and move out."

"Alright you heard Bentley, so Murray you and Bentley get his tech stuff, me and Carmelita will get the clothes and loot. What are you standing around for, go, go, go.

As they went off to do all of their assigned jobs Sly snuck off to his secret hiding spot behind the fridge to get the Thevious Raccoonus. After that he found Carmelita who asked. "what were you doing ringtail?"

"I was getting, uh snacks for the trip"

"Okay but hurry up, I've always wanted to see Sydney"

They got to work and in a half hour they had everything packed up and ready to go, and they had some free time before they left for the airport. So Sly took her to his favorite restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, absolutely not"

"Why, Bentley?"

"Because we don't know whether or not she is telling the truth"

"We could keep her under close supervision at all times"

"Oh yeah what about when she is asleep?"

"I could do that" said sly with a mischievous look on his face.

Bentley rolled his eyes. "No sly, its just that she is our enemy and I don't trust her"

"But Bentley, you forget that she is not our enemy, she is an….undecided friend"

"Whatever, well alright she can join, but only if you keep an eye on her"

"My pleasure" Says Sly again with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Later that afternoon

"Its decided, you get to join the cooper gang. But Bentley and Murray still don't trust you so, they told me to keep an eye on you while we are on a job."

"That's okay, it is to be expected that they don't trust me I guess"

"So when can you join?"

"As soon as I resign from Interpol"

"Can you do it tomorrow?"

"Yes, I can"

"Good ill have Bentley draw up some plans for a simple heist that will help you train a little bit"

Carmelita looks at sly a little funny "Well alright"

That night

Sly was sitting on the roof across from the bank with Carmelita, instructing her on how to do the rail walk. "It's a lot like tightrope walking except for the fact that the rope in tight rope walking is usually bigger, so just keep you balance and just concentrate on the other side" they had practiced a little at the safe house, on a piece of rope a few feet off the floor and she was fairly good at it, but Sly didn't know if she was going to be able to make it across the 50 foot gap between the buildings. His binocucom rang at that moment and Bentley told them it was green, so sly jumped on the rope and ran across and Carmelita followed with a little bit of wobbling. Making it to the other side he saw his access point, a ventilation shaft heading down into the building. When Carmelita got across, he pointed to the way in and told her to belly crawl through it. When they emerged on the other side there was a laser wall, sly nimbly jumped through it and told Carmelita to try to get through with out touching any lasers, she looked around and saw that there was only one way through and it was going to be hard to get through, so she took a deep breath and dashed through the first hole, rolled through the second, and slid under the third. As she emerged breathless, Sly clapped, and patted her on the back. They went on down the corridor and found the vault. It was a fortress of steel and titanium, but sly just laughed, because the lock on it was a combination lock. "pay attention on how to break into one of these safes" Sly said as he walked up to the safe and put his ear to the door, as he twisted the knob he waited for the telltale click that would signal that the pin had been triggered, he then switched the direction. When the safe opened they grabbed a few money bags and started out, on the same path.

Later that night

"Okay I think that considering it was her first bank heist Carmelita did fairly good with everything we threw at her, but now we have to pack up and leave for Australia, Sydney to be exact, for a few weeks, we have a contractor there for us to work for, he's leaving all the planning to us. Alright so let's pack up, and move out."

"Alright you heard Bentley, so Murray you and Bentley get his tech stuff, me and Carmelita will get the clothes and loot. What are you standing around for, go, go, go.

As they went off to do all of their assigned jobs Sly snuck off to his secret hiding spot behind the fridge to get the Thevious Raccoonus. After that he found Carmelita who asked. "what were you doing ringtail?"

"I was getting, uh snacks for the trip"

"Okay but hurry up, I've always wanted to see Sydney"

They got to work and in a half hour they had everything packed up and ready to go, and they had some free time before they left for the airport. So Sly took her to his favorite restaurant, the Golden Dragon chineese buffet. They had a nice quiet dinner and left a little early because Bentley called them.

* * *

how do you like it so far, im at a block though, i need some one to come up with a good heist to pull off in austrailia for them, also its a contest, the person who gives the best idea i will mention their names in the next chapter, it will be a surprise how though...... bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay people of the Fan fiction universe, I have an idea for the heist thanks to MewFairySakura, also the first and only person to review it so far, again thanks for the idea now on with the story. Oh yeah and I forgot this in the first two chapters, all characters are property of Suckerpunch, except the 2 or 3 I will be making up.

It was a boring flight to Sydney, the only exciting thing that happened was when they hit some turbulence and several people fell out of their seats. When they landed in Sydney the first thing they did was to go get the van, they had had it shipped over by one of Bentleys "friends" on Theifnet. After they got that they went and met with the contractor while Sly went out and scouted the city for a safe house. Sly said he didn't need to eat; he'd just swipe a pie from a pastry vendor or something. Any way he found the safe house in and older part of town that was going to be demolished in the next month or so, but they'd be out of there within a week if all went well. He went ahead and called it in to Bentley who told him it was perfect because it wasn't that far from the art museum they were going to hit. This all happened a few hours ago and sly was going over it in his mind when he realized something.

* * *

"Hey Bentley, who is our contractor anyways?"

"Uh, Sly, I don't know how to tell you this but the contractor is Dimitri"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I though we would be done with him by now, besides you know how much I hate him"

"But Sly the payoff he is giving us it worth more than you know"

"Okay then what is this thing that is so valuable, it would make me want to work for Dimitri?"

"I can't really tell you that but, you can ask him when he gets here later on"

"Okay then, can you tell me who owns this museum we're robbing is?"

"It happens to be Sir Raleigh"

"That stupid frog, wow it's going to be easier than I thought to rob the Museum of Contemporary Art"

"Okay I am here to explain this mission in detail, first the painting you are targeting is going to be a rare piece by the wolfhound Insnaringa Fortonachia. Second the reason I want this painting is because of there being a large amount of American money stored in it, and third in regarding to your payment"

"I've been wondering about that my self Dimitri, what do I get out of this"

"Well Cooper, I have managed to find one of your long lost relatives, he is your second cousin on your father's side, and he also has an object I think you would be interested in"

"What is it?"

"The second book of the Theivious Racoonus"

* * *

Dun dun dun, what will sly do now, who knew that there was a second book to the Theivious Racoonus, and where does this lost cousin come into play? Guess you'll have to stay tuned to this story to find out. Sorry about the short chapter time is short though, "they" are after me, I cant say any thing but, Oh no here they come……………….*static*


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I got away that time but they may come again. Any ways I forgot to mention this in the earlier chapters, but this story is set between sly2 and sly3, just clarifying that tidbit of info for you guys. Also you may notice something different about this story… I put in the characters names for the dialog, I had a review that said I needed to be more clear about it.

"Okay guys I'm back with the grocer…. DUCK!!!!!" Carmelita said as she walked inside with the groceries and say Dimitri sitting there. She dropped the groceries and drew her shock pistol, which she had kept from Interpol, and held level with Dmitri's chest.

"Hey chill out, we're all cool here, no need for hostility" Dimitri said.

"Yeah Carm, Dimitri is our contractor, besides didn't ya'll go eat lunch with him?" Sly said.

"Actually sly she didn't, I had her go out and do some recon around the city, so we could find something to help us with the heist" Said Murray.

"Hey, I usually do recon" said sly with some disappointment in his voice.

"Cut it out ringtail, I did the recon and we now know where all the main power couplings in the city are" Carmelita said.

"Well finding power couplings suits you, doesn't it?" Sly said with his trademark smile.

"How do you figure that?" Carmelita said with some frustration.

"Your presence is electrifying" Sly said in a smooth tone.

"Cut it cooper" they continued to exchange taunts for another 15 minutes before Bentley finally interrupted them. "All right, Sly I need you to see if you and Murray can go and find his father (see foot note), we may need him on this mission. Carmelita you will be visiting the museum to find the painting, so I can formulate a plan, you all have missions so let's go"

Sly and Murray's mission

"So, Murray, any idea where your father is now?"

"Yes, actually he contacted me just last week"

"So where is he?"

"When I talked to him he said he was helping to track down a rogue aborigine, and turn him in for the reward"

"I still can't believe that your family is a long line of bounty hunters"

Murray looked a little uncomfortable so sly changed the subject

"So we need to find your father who is somewhere in the outback and convince him to help us, all while keeping him from bringing me in, no problem"

They drove in silence for a time listening to the radio until they got out of range, at which point Sly took a nap.

When he awoke it was dusk and the van was parked on the side of the road, with Murray nowhere to be seen, so Sly stretched and jumped out onto the top of the van to take a look around. As he was doing this his binocucom buzzed and Murray told him to go 5 miles south east to help him and his dad with the aborigine.

* * *

Murrays dad is a bounty hunter in Australia, Murray met him on one of their previous missions in Peru, (going to eventually write a story on it) and they stayed in contact ever since. the reason he was at the orphanage was because his parents didnt think that a bounty hunter life would be good for him. so thats it bye, i can hear their footsteps out side, so i must run.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

it has been a while since i updated so i made this the second longest chapter possible, also note i will not update except every other weekend, this is the last time for another 2 weeks you will hear from me, also i would like more reveiws!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Sly arrived at where Murray had told him to go about 30 minutes after getting the message, when he got there he saw a big block like building with barred windows and automated turrents on the walls. "So he's holed up in there?" Sly asked

"Yeah man and he figured out how to turn on all the defenses as well" Murray stated

"Oh yeah, nice to se you again Chromanator (no one knows his real name)"

"What ever" he says indifferently "Can we just get this guy so I can get the reward?"

"Sure. Hey Bentley, we're out here at an old abandoned prison I need a way in"

"Ok Sly, um, just walk in through the front door and jump over the lasers"

"What about the turrents?" Sly asked

"They don't have ammo in them" Bentley reported

"Ha, you'd think that he would have noticed that" Chromanator laughed

"Okay Bentley I'm going in"

He walked up to the door and went in, the turrents tracked him and tried to fire but there were no shots fired from them. He jumped the lasers as instructed and made his way to the security room. And there sitting in the chair was the ugliest human he had ever seen, the man had no eyebrows, chin, or ears, disfigured teeth, his nose was missing a chunk, he had a hunchback, and one of his eye sockets was empty. The thing jumped out at Sly and he deftly sidestepped, bringing his cane down on the things back as he did so. It hit the wall and was knocked unconscious from the impact.

5 hours later

"So you're saying that you will give me your share of the reward for that guy in return for my help to rob a museum owned by a criminal for a criminal" Chromanator said in a business tone.

"Yep that about sums it up" Sly said

"Please Dad; you just have to help us"

"oh all right ill help, just one thing though"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Will there be ribs?"

"If you want, I can get them" Sly said with a smile.

"Okay I'm in"

Back at the safe house

"Alright Bentley I have found the painting, it's in the rare arts section, in the imagined landscapes category, apparently it is supposed to be a painting of Shangri-La" Carmelita said over the binocucom.

"Wow no wonders it's so rare, it's supposed to be the only painting in Australia that depicts Shangri-La, but I wonder why Dimitri just has to have this one?"

"Beats me, but I asked the security guard why there was so much extra security for this painting than all the other paintings and he said it was because they had caught 6 robbers so far specifically after this painting. They have round the clock guards just for this painting and its behind 4 inches of bullet proof glass, vacuum sealed and lasers every where, not to mention the weight detectors on the floor and eye/finger/DNA scanners at every door" Carmelita said worriedly.

"hmm, I think the first thing we need to do is find out who has access to the scanners, also we need to find the vacuum controls and guard paths, because they have to deactivate the weight sensors for that path in order for the guards to patrol" Bentley said thoughtfully "also we need to get some extra help on this one, so I'm calling in some favors"

Carmelita wondered what he meant about 'favors', but that could wait till later, because she had some stuff to take care of first. Before she had left Bentley had given her a bag of little balls he said were high explosives, and he wanted her to rig the main energy coupling to blow, easier said than done, the place was swarming with guards and toadies, all armed with pistols or bats. So she headed out on that mission to get out of the way.

At the power coupling room

"Okay the boss said we was to guard this here piece o' junk, and keep it safe, so I want all of you guys to form a search pattern that slowly circles outward then inward constantly, so we can detect any one in the immediate area, the motion sensors should pick up every thing else, so what are you standing around for you flea bitten (literally) mongrels, get to work" said one of the toadies, the only one in the room with an actual assault weapon, which from the looks of which it was a .50 cal. Modified chain gun modified to be used with hands, he also had an extended belt that led to a crate of what she assumed was ammo, and stacked behind him were more boxes with the lids off and the ends of belts hanging out of them, this was going to be hard so she took a deep breath and…

"Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"Ringtail, what are you doing here, with Murray too? And who's that?"

"Bentley said you might need some help and that is Murray's dad, the Chromanator, were here to help"

"All right that sounds good to me, The Murray, been waiting to crack some skulls"

"Yeah me too" his dad growled.

"All right you two and Carmelita can attack from the front, just as soon as you see my signal"

"Wait, Ringtail what's your signal?"

"Oh, you will know it when you see it, ready go!!"

* * *

okay guess what happens next time, you guessed it, the big fight scene, with a dramatic ending, tune in for it


	6. Chapter 6

haha i tricked yall, ill update as soon as i can, but no promisses, so dont kill yourself he who holds a gun to his head. oh and i dont own any of the suckerpunch characters

* * *

Sly crept around back behind the guards as they started the search patterns, he placed down a few 'presents' Bentley had given him to use. He then leaped on top of a crate and hit the demolition button, knocking out half the guards in the room with the explosions.

Carmelita took her cue and told Murray and his dad to knock out the guards that were checking out the explosion sites, she on the other hand had a bigger fish to fry. She stepped out into the open and the lead thug spotted her and turned the gun to fire, as he let loose with the .50 cal she ducked and rolled behind some boxes and crates, she had to figure out a way to take him out, but how. The electromagnet on the ceiling looks interesting.

Murray and his dad went over to the guards and Murray opened it up with an uppercut to the first guards jaw while at the same time flinging him onto another guard, the punched his fists together and they erupted in flames, he grabbed the nearest guard and threw him at a trio of them as they rush out of the crates. They all toppled and knocked the crates over, at which point every guard in the room knew about them.

Sly looked around the room for Carmelita, he could find Murray easy, the falling crates told him that, but Carmelita was some where else. Suddenly the electromagnet he'd been standing on lurched to the right and headed for the guard with the chain gun, he had just one explosive left, he better not miss.

Carmelita had found the controls for the magnet and had it positioned directly above the gun when suddenly there was a flash of light and the guard manning the chain gun was gone, then she spotted sly by the crates of ammo and held them up…They were blanks. Suddenly a shot rang out and the glass beside her shattered, she looked up and saw a sniper on the catwalks, and from the look of things sly saw it too, suddenly another shot rang out and time slowed to a crawl, and she could see the bullet heading for her, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sly coming up fast, and as he threw himself in front of the bullet that was meant for her head. At just that moment Murray tossed the sniper down off the catwalks and gave a thumbs up signal… until he saw Sly, lying on the ground in a shattered heap.

Sly heard the first shot, and he used his thief reflexes move to get in front of the next shot, he felt the bullet impact, felt the warmth of the bullet and his own blood, he felt the bullet strike bone and keep going until it bounced off another bone and down his arm.

"Sly will be fine, but his arm is severely damaged and he wont be able to participate in the heist, which we'll have to call off for a few weeks while he recovers" Bentley said.

"No, why stop the heist just because Sly is injured, I can take his place and steal the painting for you" Carmelita said

"With all due respect Miss Fox, I still don't trust you enough to do this"

"Sly trusted me enough to take a bullet for me"

"Point taken, but we'll have to wait until he wakes up to make a decision, meanwhile get some rest and prepare for what ever we have to do"

Carmelita walked out of the room and using the techniques that sly showed her she jumped to the roof of the safe house and ran across a power line to the next building, until she came to the Opera House of Sydney, she liked to just sit up on top of the building and think, and relax. She stayed up there for 5 hours just thinking about why Sly would take a bullet for her. There was always the fact that he loved her, but that was a fantasy of hers, wasn't it? Then there was also the fact that he might need her for the heist later on, which was much more likely to be the case. But the one that made the most sense of all was that he was a trustworthy friend and wasn't going to let a simple bullet stand between her and her dream of becoming one of the cooper gang… except he didn't know that she wanted specifically to join his band… and was just looking out for her. But the fact never changed that he jumped in front of the bullet to save her.

Sly awoke in pain, a pain that shot down his left arm and up into his shoulder. He didn't know why he had done it, it was a stupid thing to do, jumping in front of a bullet like that, but love makes you do stupid… he wait, love? Did he just think love? But it was true, he was in love with Carmelita Fox, he had been for a long time, he just didn't know it. He had a bullet in his arm because of it.

"Hey Sly how are you holding up" Bentley said "I removed the bullet from your arm, but your entire arm is in fragments, so you wont be able to do anything with that arm for quite a while"

"WHAT!!!!!!! You mean I won't be able to pull off the heist with you guys" Sly yelled

"Quite right Sly, I don't think you will even be able to eat with that arm for a month maybe, but I could be wrong" Bentley said

* * *

updating as soon as possible, so dont kill yourself *glares at the guy with the gun to his head*


	7. Chapter 7

The heist

"Okay, so here's what you're going to have to do Carm" Sly said over the binocucom "you're going to jump down the ventilation shaft at the same moment Bentley detonates his bombs at the power coupling."

"Right, and then, while the power is down, you're going to head over to the alarm disengaging switch, with the power down it shouldn't register on the grid, and when the power comes back on the alarms will be inactive." Bentley said nervously, he didn't trust Carmelita, yet, but Sly trusted her to do what they told her too, so he helped.

"Right and then it should be a cake walk from there… as long as you're unseen" Sly said with no hint of nervousness in his voice, although the fact of him finding a long lost Cooper hung in the balance of whether or not Carmelita held true to her words.

Carmelita's POV

"As long as you're unseen" Carmelita nodded to herself and waited for the telltale boom that would tell her to start. She didn't have to wait long, for soon she heard a distant thud, and Bentley said over the binocucom "GO, GO, GO, GO" she jumped and fell silently through the opening… into the midst of 15 guards on a coffee break. As soon as she saw this, she drew her shock pistol and, while they were scrambling to get their weapons, knocked them all out cold. "You know Bentley; you could have told me that this room was a rec room for the guards"

"Sorry I forgot to mention that, anyway the switch should be on the wall next to the microwave" Bentley said

Carmelita hit the switch and ran down the hallway to the room where the painting was supposed to be, but when she entered the room, there wasn't just one of those paintings, there were hundreds of them! "uh guys, I think we have a problem"

"What is it Carm" Sly asked

"There is more than one of these paintings; apparently they have an entire exhibit devoted to his paintings"

"Listen, you're looking for one of his self portraits, like we said he was a wolfhound, Irish to be exact, and he has red fur with small blue spots all over him." Bentley said

"Okay I've found the painting, but there's a problem, it's massive!"

"That's where I come in" Murray said as he dropped an unconscious guard with a bloody nose. He lifted the painting and started for the back door where he had parked the van. As he did this 20 more guard burst from the door, and Carmelita started unleashing a hale of shock balls (for lack of better term) upon them, suddenly she was out of power and had to take them out the hard way, as one rushed her, she ducked beneath the blow, and delivered a sharp uppercut to the guys nose, and as her fist connected with his face, she was already swinging her foot out in a round house kick that took out three more guards and scared the rest off.

As they drove off to the safe house to deliver the painting to Dimitri and get the information on Sly's cousin, Carmelita zoned out staring at Sly in the front seat until Murray snapped her out of it with a "What do you want from this restraint, we're getting take out?"

"I'll have a burger" she said

"So where are we meeting Dimitri anyway?" Sly asked

"He said to drop it off at this address" Bentley said holding up a piece of paper

"And when do we get the information?" Sly asked eagerly

"He said that there would be a contact there to give you the information" Bentley replied


End file.
